Davros And The Doctor
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor and Peri find themselves caught in Davros's attempts of escaping from his creations. Set in between Revelation Of The Daleks and The Mysterious Planet.


**Name:** Davros And The Doctor  
**Characters:** 6th Doctor, Peri Brown, Daleks, Davros  
**Synopsis: **Having left Necros, the Doctor and Peri assume their troubles have ended. With Davros about to face execution for his crimes, the Daleks soon realise that they've let their greatest enemy escape and vow to kill two birds with one stone, forcing the reluctant travellers to work with Davros in order to survive. Set in between _Revelation Of The Daleks_ and _The Mysterious Planet_.

"Blackpool?"

Peri Brown found herself asking the question with incredulity. Of all the places in the universe that the Doctor could suggest for a vacation, this one was by far the most unusual he could've chosen.

"What's wrong with Blackpool?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, giving his companion a disappointed look as if she had kicked a puppy. "It's like a funfair all year."

"Nothing," Peri shot back. "It just seems an odd choice. Still, it's got to be better than this place was. Can we go now?"

"I was waiting for you," the Doctor harrumphed as the two of them took their leave of Jobel's funeral home and headed to find the TARDIS. "Really, Peri, you do take a while to get moving."

"Hilarious," Peri said, trying to keep up with the Doctor as he was five steps ahead of her as per usual.

Parked perfectly where it had been for some time, both the Doctor and Peri stepped inside the vessel. The Doctor immediately set the co-ordinates to take them off the planet. Peri let out a breath, signalling her relief to be leaving Necros.

"Any other time of year, Necros would've been a peaceful visit," the Doctor muttered as he focused on the monitor. "Still, at least Davros didn't get away this time."

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Peri asked. "Those Daleks?"

"They seemed to talk about a trial," the Doctor looked up at her. "Which means for Davros that he'll get a chance to explain himself but the end result will still be the same."

"Extermination," Peri realised. "Well, lucky then they didn't recognise you."

"Just about," the Doctor replied as a nagging thought was beginning to bubble in his head, though his face was also conveying what was running through his mind.

"What is it?" Peri looked at the Doctor, whose look did nothing to reassure her in the slightest.

"I don't know," the Doctor said as he looked at the monitor, "but I think we're being followed."

Peri stepped over towards the monitor and instantly recognised the ship. She had seen them take off from Necros not that long ago. She then watched as the Doctor pushed down on the controls, trying to fade away from the pursuing ship, only they didn't.

"I can't move," the Doctor shouted, pressing down on the controls once again, doing everything he could to change directions. Then his face turned to horror as the TARDIS began to materialise.

"Where are we going?" Peri asked, instantly regretting it. She didn't need to be told because the look on the Doctor's face conveyed the message clearly enough.

"They found me, I mean us," the Doctor went quiet as he looked at his companion. "Peri, I'm sorry."

Peri didn't respond. Instead she took a hold of his hand and looked at him calmly. Panicking wasn't going to help either one of them but at the same time, the dread of that door opening and revealing a Dalek on the other side was something that she could've done without.

Davros watched silently. He had protested too much with these other batch of Daleks, only to be ignored and threatened with instant extermination. He knew it would be in his best interests to stay quiet and bide his time. Besides, with the Doctor and Miss Brown in tow and a TARDIS now becoming available, Davros reckoned that an opportunity for escape had presented itself. All he needed to do was to plan his next move carefully.

"Doctor," the Dalek commander on the ship squawked at the TARDIS, knowing well that the Time Lord could hear him. "You will surrender yourself and the female to the Daleks or you will both be exterminated. You will obey the Daleks."

"What do we do?" Peri asked, letting her calm facade slip. She couldn't help it, the fear was creeping in and the Doctor had gone from being apologetic to stony silent, which unnerved her.

"We surrender," the Doctor said grudgingly. "The TARDIS is locked down, we're not going anywhere and it won't be long before they find a way inside to get to us."

"So much for Blackpool," Peri muttered bitterly before letting the Doctor pass her to open the door.

Upon stepping out of the TARDIS, they were greeted by two Daleks, who had their guns pointed at both the Doctor and Peri within an instant.

"You will follow us," the Dalek pointing its gun at Peri barked at them.

"Of course we will," the Doctor bristled with insolence. Peri could see that he was clamping down on his baser impulses to scream at the Daleks. "Lead the way."

Being led down a hallway, the Doctor and Peri discovered that there was only one cell on the ship and not only did they have to share the same cell but they had company that neither one of them wanted.

"Back so soon, Doctor?" Davros cackled as the Doctor and Peri were forced into the cell with him. The Dalek stepped out and managed to lock the cell from the outside with its sucker. "Our paths seem to keep crossing."

"Don't they just?" the Doctor muttered angrily. "I take it you finally got through to them then."

"It took some convincing," Davros smiled at both the Doctor and Peri. "But even my Daleks eventually realised who you were."

"Some Daleks," Peri said sharply. "You have no control over them. You're more a prisoner than we are."

"You think?" Davros eyed the girl with suspicion. She had a certain fire but he could see through the facade and realised that she was scared out of her wits. "I think it's you and the Doctor who should be more worried my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that I'm their greatest enemy," the Doctor folded his arms and kept his back against the bars of the cell, maintaining a certain distance between him and Davros. "Capturing me is more of a coup for them than Davros here."

"For once, we can agree on something, Doctor," Davros smiled. "However we are both heading for a trial with only one outcome."

"And that's?" Peri looked at Davros and then at the Doctor as it dawned on her. "No way. You can't be serious."

"Yes, my dear," Davros smiled at Peri, baring his blackened teeth, which Peri looked at in disgust before turning to the Doctor.

"An alliance?" the Doctor said in a low voice as a Dalek passed them by. "Hell must have frozen over for you to be asking for our help."

Davros said nothing more and turned himself around to look away from both the Doctor and Peri as they huddled into a corner and exchanged looks of confusion. Neither of them trusted him and Davros didn't care. He just needed a scapegoat and the Doctor was more than sacrificial enough to suffice for this task.

"They're coming." Peri looked nervously as two Daleks were heading back towards the cell. She stepped away from the bars.

"You know what to do." Davros gave the Doctor a wary look.

"If you try anything." The Doctor reciprocated the wary look. Davros responded by showing him his severed hand, barely bandaged to Peri's disgust.

The two Daleks were now outside the cell, eyeing the three prisoners with wary contempt. Peri was just a human to them, of no importance but the Doctor and Davros were two different kettle of fish. Neither of them were to be trusted.

"You will step away from the cell door," the first Dalek squawked defensively.

"I am your creator," Davros said, his voice dripping with the same level of supremacy that his creations showed far too often. "You need me."

"Daleks do not need," the second Dalek squawked furiously, shooting at the wall and narrowly missed hitting Davros straight between his sealed up eye sockets.

Davros moved back. Then the Doctor, who gently took Peri's arm and brought her back to a safe corner with him. The first Dalek used it's plunger against the door to open it.

"Step forward," was the last instruction they were given.

The Doctor said nothing but moved forward first and then aimed the sonic screwdriver, blasting the eyestalk of the first Dalek. The second one had little chance to retaliate before it too had been blinded by the Doctor.

"My vision is impaired, I cannot see," the creature screamed. The Doctor gave the first Dalek an almighty push sending it spiralling down the hall in blind confusion, screaming and shooting in a bid to kill.

"Peri," the Doctor shouted as the second one began shooting frantically. Davros managed to push Peri out of the way and onto the ground as the Dalek narrowly missed hitting the both of them.

The Doctor crept up behind the second one and with some help from Peri, pushed the second one down the hall with a direct intention.

"Exterminate."

As both blinded Daleks screamed, both of them had then ended up causing the destruction of the other as they continued to shoot in the darkness. The Doctor, Peri and Davros then braved to look to see that both Daleks were effectively dead, although the mutant creature in one of them was still writhing in agony before stopping dead. Davros looked at the creature, his face a flash of anger and sympathy, something which the Doctor picked up on.

"What now?" Peri asked, breaking the unspoken mood between the Doctor and Davros.

"We leave," the Doctor said. "Let's go, Peri."

"I believe we had an agreement, Doctor," Davros said, quick to remind them that he did not intend to be left on Skaro.

"As if I'd back out of our agreement," the Doctor said grudgingly. Peri looked at Davros and then the Doctor, sensing that something wasn't right.

"Good to know you're a man of your word," Davros smiled a smile that set alarm bells off for Peri.

They had just been captured by the most dangerous creatures in all of creation, locked in a cell with him and now they had managed to overcome two Daleks, who barely put up a fight. Something wasn't adding up here. There was no way that it would be this easy.

"Doctor," Peri whispered into his ear. "Something's not right here."

"We're gonna get home," the Doctor said, trying to reassure her. "All we have to do is find the TARDIS."

"What about Davros?" Peri asked. "I get not leaving him here, but what do we do with him? It's not like we can let him go, is it?"

"I can hear you, Miss Brown." Davros sounded annoyed with the young woman. "If you're both going to talk about me, then best be direct."

"But she's right, though." The Doctor turned to Davros in a serious tone. "I won't kill you but I certainly have no intention of leaving you to your own devices."

"Am I your prisoner then, Doctor?"

"Would you rather be the Daleks?" Peri snapped. "We're doing you a favour and not one you particularly deserve."

"The young woman is judgemental," Davros observed with a further annoyance. "How things must be so simple for you. I saved your life, Peri. I could've easily let that Dalek kill you."

"You've caused the deaths of many others," the Doctor said as they began to turn a corner. "One good deed doesn't alter everything else you've done. If this alliance wasn't in place, you would've left Peri to die."

"Perhaps," Davros said grimly. "Perhaps not. But leading back to my previous question — am I your prisoner?"

"Not mine," the Doctor kept it simple as he turned to look at Davros in the face. "But once you step inside the TARDIS, you will be taken to Volag Nok and then, you're their problem. I didn't lie when I said I wouldn't kill you, Davros but I'll make sure you don't cause the death of anyone else."

"Then you leave me no choice," Davros smiled. "And here I thought we were beginning to find some common ground."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked as the blue eye on Davros's forehead began to brighten. The Doctor hadn't time to respond before a bolt of electricity from the eye sent him hurtling back into a wall, the force of the blow rendering him unconscious.

"Doctor," Peri cried out. Davros sent her hurtling back with the Doctor, the girl landing on top of the Time Lord. She was hurt but she was still breathing.

As Davros slinked down another corridor, looking for the TARDIS, the Doctor and Peri began to slowly get up, the screams of a familiar voice went off like alarm bells for them.

"Do not move." The Dalek pointed its gun at the both of them. Both the Doctor and Peri rose to their feet and slowly began to walk.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked when he noticed that they weren't being escorted back to their cells.

"You will face your crimes against the Daleks," the Dalek howled, edging them down another long and gloomy corridor.

The Doctor could see the worry growing on Peri's face but chose to keep calm. If he was lucky, Davros would fail to get near the TARDIS or his absence would be a useful opportunity to escape the Dalek that was escorting him and Peri to their inevitable deaths.

For a brief second, Davros thought about the Doctor and his latest travelling companion. He had wondered if maybe he had been hesitant to leave them to the fate of his creations. He did not care for their wellbeing but had realised that maybe locating the TARDIS would be a lot easier if he had taken one of them as a hostage.

It was also proving impossible to evade the Daleks as well. The alarms had gone off and everywhere was on red alert. Davros knew that it would only be a matter of time before his creations seized him if he didn't find the Doctor's ship.

The Doctor and Peri were surrounded by four Daleks, blocking any means of escape for them. Peri held onto the Doctor's arm tighter than she had even realised she was doing. The Doctor gave her a pained expression.

"Sorry," Peri said nervously as she eased up on her grip of the Doctor's arm. He gave her a small smile.

"We'll get out of this," the Doctor whispered in her ear. "Have I ever let you down before?"

"Where do I start?" Peri said, half-joking, before releasing the Doctor's arm all together.

"Silence," the Dalek squawked in front of Peri. "You will be silent."

"Why should we?" the Doctor asked, withholding his more insolent instincts. "And where is this Emperor Dalek? Do we at least get to meet him before extermination?"

"The Emperor will come once we have located Davros," another Dalek spoke up. "Your ally will not get far."

"He left us for dead," Peri snapped. "Do you really think he's on our side?"

"He aided your escape," the Dalek blinked at the frightened but somewhat beginning to get annoyed American. "Security cameras show that you killed two of our Daleks."

"Well, it was either us or them," the Doctor said briskly. "But Peri's right. Davros's only out for himself. If you don't stop him, he'll find the TARDIS and then we're all in trouble."

"I do not understand the purpose of this dialogue," the Dalek responded, focusing it's eyestalk on the Doctor.

"Neither do I," Peri said warily as she realised what the Doctor was trying to get at. Looking at the Doctor, Peri had to ask. "Are you insane?"

"Why not?" the Doctor said to Peri before he turned his focus to the Dalek staring at him intently. "They want their creator and we want our TARDIS. It's a fair trade. Your creator for our freedom."

"No!" boomed a deep voice. "You will not get away this time, Doctor."

Another Dalek emerged from the shadows but both the Doctor and Peri noticed the difference with this one. Aside from the authority it exuded over the four Daleks surrounding them, it was a red Dalek.

"The Emperor," the Doctor harrumphed. "I was wondering when you were going to turn up."

"Doctor," the Emperor gazed at the curly haired man with his multicoloured coat in contempt. "You will not leave this planet alive."

"It was worth a try," the Doctor stared at the Emperor. "But compared to Davros, am I really the biggest threat you have to worry about?"

The Emperor paused for a moment, thinking it over before giving a simple answer to the question that had been posed to it.

"Yes."

"I'm flattered you feel that way," the Doctor said. "And under normal circumstances, I'd find you lot the biggest obstacle in my path but then again, I have bigger fish to fry."

"What does that mean?"

"It means duck," the Doctor yanked Peri down to the floor before firing the sonic screwdriver at the lights, blasting them all and leaving everyone in darkness.

As the glass shattered, the Doctor took a hold of Peri's hand and shouted for her to run, pushing past a Dalek as they made their way out of the interrogation room.

"Exterminate," one of the Daleks squawked before inadvertently shooting one of its fellow Daleks.

"Find them," the Emperor shouted, it's voice far more angry than any Dalek voice should be as it nudged the three remaining Daleks out of the interrogation room.

"That was a very stupid thing to do," Peri scolded the Doctor as they both kept running. "You could've given me more warning."

"I said duck, didn't I?" the Doctor said as they turned another corner. "And we got off lucky. A few shards of glass in our hair are a small price to pay for escaping with our lives."

"We still have to get off this planet," Peri said. "And we have company."

"Exterminate, exterminate," the voice of three humiliated Daleks had called out for them. They were far away, though not enough for one of them to get lucky with its ray gun.

The Doctor had stopped in his tracks, looking around three possible rooms, trying to think which one might have held his TARDIS. Peri, catching her breath looking at her with exasperation and urgency.

"Any other bright ideas?" She turned to him and then to see that the Daleks were gaining momentum on them.

"Give me a second," the Doctor shushed her. "I'm trying to think."

"We don't have a second," Peri cried out as she saw that Doctor closing his eyes, lost in thought. "Now's not the time for meditation."

"This way," the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her into the second room on the left. The door slamming behind them was then blasted apart by the Dalek ray.

"You will die, Doctor," the Emperor growled as the Doctor led Peri into the TARDIS, unaware of a sudden yelp that she had made.

"Sorry, must dash," the Doctor smiled. "Maybe you'll have better luck locating Davros."

"Exterminate him," the Emperor shouted at the two Dalek who were now beside him.

"Exterminate, exterminate," the Daleks trilled, motioning the Doctor to slam the TARDIS door shut.

"I hope Davros was smart enough to get away from them, eh Peri?" the Doctor muttered as he realised something wasn't right. "And you're being unusually quiet."

"Doctor," Peri said as the Doctor turned around to face her. She wasn't alone. "We've got company."

"I hope you don't mind, Doctor but I somehow managed to invite myself into your TARDIS," Davros dangled a key to the ship from the stump of his hand. "I suggest you fly this out of here or Miss Brown will suffer the consequences."

The Doctor eyed Davros warily but reluctantly he began to step forward to the controls. If he didn't get off Skaro now, the Daleks would eventually find a way of getting into the TARDIS and for the time being, it was best to allow Davros to think that he had the upper hand while doing his damndest to ensure that Peri was safe. He gave his companion a reassuring look as he brushed past the mad creator.

The Doctor dematerialised the TARDIS, hearing the shrieks of Daleks and knowing that his ship had narrowly missed being struck with one of their rays. A small comfort to the current situation that both him and Peri were facing.

"So, where to?" the Doctor asked in a surprisingly casual tone as Davros kept a watchful look on Peri, using the fact that she was leverage to his advantage.

Davros said nothing for a few moments before replying firmly, "As far away as this machine can take us. And we both know that could be anywhere in time and space, don't we?"

"So, you're running away?" Peri asked stubbornly.

Davros gave her an icy glare. "Regrouping," the mad creator snapped at the American with contempt. "Not that I need explain myself to you, Miss Brown. You just need to worry about the Doctor keeping his word."

"I never offered to help you like this," the Doctor reminded Davros, briefly eyeing Peri but keeping his focus on the controls.

"I thought a little incentive would've been a good way of keeping you to our agreement," Davros smirked.

"That means me." Peri scowled bitterly, before sitting herself down on a random chair that had been around. "I hate recurring themes."

She remembered the Doctor had been using the chair she was now seated on a couple of days prior to reach up to a circuit that he had insisted for a good half hour that he could reach without the need of assistance. When Peri's chiding had finally gotten on his last nerve, he had surrendered and ordered Peri to fetch him a chair from his sleeping quarters.

"A price that you must be used to by now when travelling with the Doctor," Davros observed. "I've been watching the two of you, the way you both interact with each other. I sense a volatile partnership."

"Hmm, a psych analysis from a mad man," the Doctor looked up, unimpressed. "I think we'll both pass thank you very much."

"But I don't need to be a psychiatrist to see the tension with you two," Davros shot back before looking at Peri. "Do you two even like each other?"

That last question hit both the Doctor and Peri harder than they had expected. The Doctor had to admit to himself that he had easier relationships with some of the people he had travelled with in his time. That him and Peri had an alarming tendency to argue, oftentimes over the most ridiculous of things but did he like her?

He absolutely adored her and from the lost look on Peri's face as she too had wondered over the question, he got this sickening feeling in his stomach that she didn't even know it.

"We're a team," the Doctor said firmly, looking at Peri. "The best team in this cosmos, Davros. Do I like her? What a stupid question to ask. The better one would've been if you had asked 'how could you not like Peri?' and for that, I would've had great difficulty in answering."

Peri had been quiet during this and looked at the Doctor, almost as if she was looking at a stranger, which when it came to him was not an unusual experience. Did she like him? She certainly didn't like his hot and cold temperament and there were times when his overinflated sense of importance drove her up the wall but then there were those moments where he surprised her with the smallest but meaningful acts of kindness and insight and those moments where he'd sacrifice himself just to save any world. There was no way that she could not like him.

"And you, Peri?" Davros had asked, noticing her look. Peri smiled at him.

"What do you think?" she threw back at the mad creator.

"Fascinating," Davros smirked. "Now Doctor, I know exactly the place you will take me so that my Daleks and I can regroup."

"And that would be?"

"Necros," Davros said firmly once again as his shiny blue eye began to spark with electricity. "Or Peri here receives the shock of her life."

"If you insist," the Doctor grumbled, setting the co-ordinates. He noticed something on the monitor but went to a great length to conceal it from both Davros and Peri.

A few more minutes had passed and all three TARDIS occupants had kept silent. Peri stared at the walls, attempting to placate boredom rather than the worry of Davros being free on Necros once again while the mad creator kept his blue eye sparking as insurance and the Doctor kept piloting until they finally had landed.

"We're here," the Doctor mumbled, looking at Davros with deep disdain. "You win."

"I always do in some capacity," Davros smirked, before bellowing. "Now open the doors."

"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked.

"If I was mistaken, I could almost construe that question as one of concern," Davros said warily. "But I would wager that it was a thinly veiled threat, Doctor. You have lost this round. Both you and those rebel Daleks. You have five minutes to leave Necros, Doctor."

"I could leave in one," the Doctor smirked. "Out you go."

The door flung open and Davros could see darkness but decided to take his leave. He looked at the Doctor and Peri and knew that somehow, they would be back to bother him once again but Davros also knew that he would be prepared for them. They were still some of his Daleks hiding in the catacombs and outskirts of this planet, willing to obey him and help regain his control over Necros. Even the Doctor wouldn't be able to beat that so easily.

Stepping out of the dark, Davros's blue eye was the only thing providing any source of light and then a horrid realisation had come over him. He turned back to see the TARDIS doors slam shut.

"You tricked me," Davros screamed, looking at the TARDIS and then himself.

"You gave me no choice," the Doctor muttered over the monitor with Peri beside him and Davros unable to hear.

The TARDIS dematerialised from Skaro for the second time in less than a day as Davros was forced to turn around and face his past. The Emperor Dalek stared at him, blinking for a few seconds before uttering the dreaded word.

"Exterminate."

Davros screamed his last as the blue ray from the Dalek's gun hit him in the chance, giving the escape that he had feared happening to him all along.

Peri had kept herself closer to the Doctor than she had been in a while, though her stomach was still in knots. She was glad to see the back of Davros but the question still had to be asked.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Hard to say." The Doctor looked at her, whilst breaking from the embrace. "If we're lucky, maybe but Davros has had a history of appearing dead and that not being the case."

"What would you have done if you weren't able to have doubled back to Skaro?" Peri looked at him.

"Prayed for a miracle?" the Doctor joked. He really had no idea. Davros's own little question about the Doctor and Peri liking each other had been enough of a distraction to change the course but it had been blind luck and that in itself was a rarity.

"Thanks by the way." Peri smiled at him, taking off her jacket to reveal a white top. "For what you said."

"Think nothing of it."

"And Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing." Peri stepped up to him, her hands around the controls. Their eyes met each other.

"Yes Peri." The Doctor looked at her with intrigue.

"Show me how to get this thing to Blackpool," she said as her fingers were circling around buttons and knobs.

"Certainly." The Doctor smiled as he began to explain the intricate nature of getting the TARDIS to land in a particular destination.

- The End -


End file.
